


Arjac Marfor: Mémoires

by DarkOwlFeather



Series: Le Smourbiff PK [3]
Category: Noob (Web Series), Néogicia (books)
Genre: Biographie d'Arjac Marfor, Biographie d'OC, Déjà publié sur le Forum Noob, Etude du personnage, Exil, Gen, Manipulation, Pas d'aspect jeu, Psychologie, Se passe dans l'univers de Néogicia, Texte à la première personne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather
Summary: "Auto"-biographie du néogicien Arjac Marfor, créé et apparu dans le tome 2 du Smourbiff PK.Le texte est écrit par Arjac Marfor alors qu'il est en fuite après les événements du Smourbiff PK. Il revient alors sur des passages clés de son enfance, de sa vie.Il n'est pas indispensable d'avoir lu le Smourbiff PK pour comprendre la bio d'Arjac, les deux histoires sont indépendantes.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Le Smourbiff PK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821547





	1. Ma mère

Je naquis la nuit en février. Centralis, ville lumière. Ce fut la seconde chose que mes yeux encore embrumés distinguèrent après mes parents. Enfin, juste ma mère, mon père étant de service en cette période, sur Syrial. J'ai vécu seul avec ma mère jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Elle était une femme formidable, pleine de surprises. Le jour de mes neuf ans, elle m'a amené au parc d'attractions Oxygenium. Quel souvenir merveilleux ! Quand je m'en souviens, un sourire nostalgique ponctue mon visage sec de fatigue. Quel plaisir cela me ferait d'y retourner, si je n'avais pas décidé de me détourner de l'Empire !

Lors de la réception de mon diplôme à la sortie de l'École Memoria, l’École Impériale des Sciences de la Rosaphir et de la Technologie, seule elle et mon oncle étaient là, à me soutenir, auprès des centaines d'autres élèves.

Avant ces années d'études, quand j'avais encore le temps d'être en vacances, nous allions tous deux sur Solmen. Ce merveilleux continent, elle y avait vécu toute son enfance. Ma mère avait subi les injections de sérum pour devenir néogicienne, tandis que mon père l'était de part ses parents. Mes grands-parents maternels possédaient une ferme non loin de la ville de Bazeldörf, au nord du continent. Avec mes cousins, notre jeu préféré était de courir après les broutons pour les effrayer. Mais surtout, lors de ces vacances, ce que ma mère m'a le plus appris, ce furent les légendes d'Olydri, les légendes de Solmen, les histoires de Keosamas. Elle m'avait amené un jour voir une ancienne stèle sculptée dans une grotte. Quel émerveillement ce fut ! Jamais je n'avais vu de lieu non technologique d'une telle beauté. Jamais avant cela je n'aurais pu croire que la nature pouvait devancer la technologie en matière d'art. C'était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Certes, les écritures étaient érodées, mais l’œuvre était encore là, repose livre à angle droit, face à l'immensité de la cavité. Je pouvais presque m'imaginer le professeur donnant une quelconque leçon à ses élèves dans ce cadre idyllique. Si seulement nos salles de classe avaient pu être si merveilleuses, les cours seraient sans doute plus intéressants qu'entre quatre murs de béton !

Enfin, je ne saurais remercier assez ma mère pour m'avoir fait découvrir cette civilisation qui fut celle de nos ancêtres. Ce devait être une époque merveilleuse quand les guerres n'entre-déchiraient pas les peuplades !

D'après elle, il existait de nombreuses grottes abritant des trésors du patrimoine Keosama partout sur Olydri, n'attendant que d'être découvertes.

Le seul point négatif que je retiens de ma mère – quel qu'en soit le sujet, il semblerait que nous autres Olydriens, néogiciens ou non, soyons condamnés à nous souvenir en priorité des faits négatifs de notre vie. Quel malheur quand on cherche un horizon où plonger son regard pour s'évader, le passé nous rattrape brutalement. Enfin, je disais que le point négatif que je gardais de ma mère, – c'est son côté protecteur. Quand mon père était encore en vie, elle me protégeait normalement, du moins je pense. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas de repère à ce niveau. Enfin, elle me guidait vers l'école, m'élevait comme toute mère le ferait, radieuse comme un rayon de soleil au printemps.

Mais à la mort de mon père, j'avais déjà 25 ans quand nous apprîmes la nouvelle, et du jour au lendemain, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même. D'un coup, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je n'avais pas fini mes études à Memoria, mais à chaque semaine, je recevais plusieurs lettres angoissées. Rien ne se passait, mais elle avait peur. Elle s'était faite une idée de moi, l'idée d'un enfant qu'il faut aider certes, mais cette idée qu'elle avait depuis ma naissance ne semblait pas l'avoir quittée. Ça m'a valu de me faire éloigner doucement de mes groupes d'amis. Eux, leurs parents avaient confiance en eux. Mais était-ce vraiment un manque de confiance qui poussait ainsi ma mère à ne pas savoir quoi faire ?

Le seul moment où je l'ai revu reprendre espoir, c'était à ma remise de diplôme à la sortie de l'Académie Memoria. Mais peu après, quand j'ai dû partir en service sur Syrial, je voyais dans son regard une peur immense. Elle craignait de me perdre, comme elle avait perdu son mari. Ma mère, ma très chère maman, elle savait que je ne risquais rien, les nouvelles recrues restent aux camps, surtout les médecins comme moi, d'autant que j'étais affecté aux hôpitaux du camp de Dunkil, je ne craignais rien. Mais que faire pour calmer la peur d'une mère ? La rassurer, lui envoyer lettres, messages sur réceptrons, tout pour lui prouver que la vie hors du bouclier de Rosaphir de Centralis était sauve. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée tous les jours.

Quand lors d'une de mes permissions, je revins à la maison accompagné de ma chère dulcinée que j'avais rencontré peu de temps auparavant, ma mère a eu une crise d'angoisse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Moi, son fils unique, la chair de sa chair, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, je la remplaçais pour une autre. Je crois que tout s'est effondré à ce moment. Mon oncle était là, heureusement, depuis que sa femme l'avais quitté pour un autre, il vivait chez sa sœur, et mieux que personne, il avait appris à la rassurer. Mon aimée pensait à tort que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir, que nous aurions pu attendre quelques années. Mais parfois, au contraire, même si la vérité est difficile à voir, peut-être faut-il chercher à l'affronter fièrement que d'en détourner le regard et se persuader que rien ne se passe.

Cette angoisse perpétuelle n'a pas porté chance à ma mère. Loin de là. Mon oncle lui avait conseillé d'aller consulter un spécialiste pour qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie, il l'amenait dans les meilleurs restaurants de Centralis, elle qui auparavant adorait la cuisine trouvait désormais tous les plats plus fades les uns que les autres. Parfois, elle sautait du haut de murets de plus en plus hauts, et quand on lui demandait pourquoi s'infligeait-elle cela, elle répondait : « Je veux savoir. Savoir ce que ça fait de voir la vie s'arrêter. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde. » Un jour, elle était restée seule dans le jardin, nous étions tous – mon oncle, mon épouse, notre jeune fille et moi – dans la maison, à bavarder de nos services militaires respectifs. Et quand nous sommes retournés à l'extérieur, ma mère n'était plus là. Elle n'avait pas sauté une énième fois, elle avait pris ses bagages et était partie.

Plus tard, j'appris un peu par hasard qu'elle avait rejoint ses parents pour oublier son malheur sur Solmen, à la ferme familiale de Bazeldörf.


	2. Mon père

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapide caméo de Saly Asigar!

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, ce père que je m'imaginais beau, fort, musclé comme un Sbourpiff, mes idéaux tombèrent de haut. Je n'avais eu de lui que des photographies, et des portraits militaires, de lui, mon père, soldat aux ordres de Keynn Lucans, notre aimé empereur.

Ce jour-là, mon père avait les traits tirés, il était sale de poussière. Il venait à peine de descendre du glisseur qui le ramenait sur Keos, lui et son unité, après dix longues années sur Syrial, nouvellement découverte. « L'eau est rationnée à la consommation ». Ce fut la première chose qu'il nous a dit en allant à notre rencontre. « Viens te réchauffer à la maison », avait alors répondu ma mère dans un sourire compatissant. J'étais caché derrière elle, ayant presque peur de cet individu aux pans d'uniformes en lambeaux, couvert de bleus et de suie.

À ce moment, comment aurais-je pu penser à tous ces jours futurs durant lesquels je m'amuserai comme un fou avec lui ? Tous ces après-midis où il m'accompagnerait au Fluxball, où nous créerions de toutes pièces des modèles réduits de glisseurs ?

Mon père nous racontait toutes sortes d'histoires et d'anecdotes sur Syrial, ses fous rires, ses joies, ses pleurs et ses peurs aussi.

\- Vous auriez vu, ce fameux jour, tout le monde réuni sur la grand place, moi, loin à l'arrière, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais quelle tête il faisait, le Noxard ! Jamais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi, déconfit, il était ! Et devant, une jeune rouquine lui tenait tête, et fièrement, ça oui, fièrement ! Si jamais un jour, Arjac, si un jour tu la vois, tu la croises, fais-moi plaisir, prend l'expression la plus humble que tu puisses faire, à cette femme tu dois le respect, un immense respect.

Je me souviens, maintenant, bien que tout soit encore flou, mon père, mon regretté père, mimant Nox Lucans et sa mine déconfite. Heureusement que le frère de Keynnou l'Imperator, comme le surnommait mon père, n'était pas avec nous, sans quoi nous serions morts d'asphyxie d'avoir dû nous retenir de rire !

Plus tard, lors de mes études à la prestigieuse école Memoria, tout comme mon père avant moi, je l'ai vue, elle, les cheveux d'un rouge farouche, la démarche décidée, et moi qui restait planté là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, que regarder cette étoile illuminer ma journée, sans oublier ce petit Pikouaï, agrippé à son épaule. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'avais dû paraître pour le gobe-mouche du jour, mon air béat imprimé sur ma face !

Trois ans après le retour de mon père, après mon troisième cycle d'études, celui qui prépare à entrer dans des écoles prestigieuses, dont la plus renommée est sans aucun doute Memoria, je recevais justement un message concernant mon dossier d'admission à l'académie. J'étais reçu ! De justesse, mais j'étais reçu. Quelle fête se fut lorsque nous avons fêté cette bonne nouvelle à la maison ! Mon père était là. Avec nous. Ce jour-là, il m'a offert un cadeau que je n'ai jamais perdu. Un cadeau inestimable. Un minuscule cristal de Rosaphir. Pas plus gros qu'un ongle. « Un jour, en mission, j'ai vu un éclat rose dans ma visière. Personne d'autre ne l'avait vu. Il est à toi Arjac, à toi et toi seul. Prends en soin. ». Je tenais toujours ce cristal de Rosaphir sur moi en examens, c'était devenu mon porte-bonheur.

Mais un beau jour, quand on commence à se dire que ces longs congés sont trop longs pour être réels, la vérité nous rattrape brusquement, féroce main nous traînant à cette chose que beaucoup appellent raison. Une missive arriva sur le réceptron militaire de mon père, le jour même de mon quinzième anniversaire. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous étions au parc, jouant comme des Smourbiffs en délire près du lac. Dès qu'il eu ouvert la missive, ce fut au tour de mon père de prendre une mine déconfite. Et une vraie cette fois, pas une pour imiter le Noxard.

\- Je suis rappelé au front. Toute mon unité est au garde-à-vous.

\- Reste au moins pour mon anniversaire, lui avais-je naïvement répondu.

\- Non, sinon, c'est la cour martiale. Tu sais bien, Arjac, je ne suis plus sous les ordres de Keynn, mais du Noxard.

En disant ces derniers mots, il avait un air de dédain que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je crois bien avoir repris peur, comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ce n'était plus mon père, c'était le soldat qui tire à vue, le soldat qui obéit au doigt et à l’œil.

Le lendemain, il était sur le tarmac du Glisseport, près à embarquer pour une nouvelle mission sur Syrial.

Dix ans plus tard, son unité revint. Mais pas lui. Il est resté sur Syrial, six pieds sous terre, au cimetière, au cimetière militaire.

Plus tard, quand ce fut mon tour de servir l'Empire sur le continent, une des premières choses que j'ai demandée à mon supérieur fut de rendre visite à mon père, entouré de soldats inconnus, braves et loyaux, décédés dans l'exercice de leur fonctions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre suivant: Études à Memoria...


	3. Mes études à Memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memoria, Académie prestigieuse de l'Empire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Académie Memoria est canon. J'ai considéré que, pour une académie d'un tel gabarit, il ne devait pas être étonnant d'avoir une partie "École", pour les potentielles futures recrues... Et nous y voilà...  
> Bonne lecture!

Memoria. École réputée et renommée dans tout l'Empire. On vient de loin pour espérer y entrer un jour, ou juste pour rester subjuguer par son architecture. J'y suis entré à treize ans, l'âge minimum pour avoir l'espoir que son dossier d'inscription est recevable. À cet âge-là, ce n'est pas Memoria l'Académie, mais encore l'école, qui forme les futurs académiciens. Mais entrer dans cette école relève déjà de l'exploit pour beaucoup d'élèves. Beaucoup d'appelés, peu d'élus, dit-on. C'est on ne peut plus vrai dans ce cas. L'école Memoria n'est pas encore une école militaire, contrairement à l'Académie. Ceux qui sortent de l'école, vers vingt ans, peuvent aller faire une carrière civile. Et là, leur curriculum vitae est bien garni et une multitude de postes s'offrent à eux.

Pour ma part, j'ai eu la chance de rattraper mon niveau scolaire et d'entrer sans problème à l'Académie. Tous mes amis n'ont pas eu cette chance, et durent faire une année de plus ou changer de cursus. Je choisis tout naturellement la spécialisation médecin. Sauvez des vies était quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, avoir cette fierté humble de savoir que des familles de part Olydri comptaient sur ces médecins pour sauver leurs proches.

Les semestres se déroulèrent sans accros, si ce n'est que j'eus une peur bleue à la sortie de fin de la première année. Ces jours-là, nous étions partis sur Murn, au sud d'Erka. Syrial était devenu trop dangereux pour des étudiants. Or, Murn abrite les hautes Montagnes Grises de Rochefer. Ces monts de métal mêlé à la roche sont une épreuve impitoyable. La neige qui s'y dépose en pavés plus larges qu'un glisseur est un piège auquel peu d'élèves ont prêté attention avant de venir. Résultat, nous étions une centaine, coincés dans la base, sous des tonnes de neige, à ne pas pouvoir sortir, au risque de se faire tuer d'un coup par les Dragons Noirs de Fosphörgos, arrivés depuis quelques temps dans les environs. Nous sommes restés bien trois semaines avant que les troupes expérimentées de l'Empereur daignent venir nous chercher. Malgré tout, notre isolement forcé ne nous a pas pénalisé. Une dizaine d'aventuriers en herbe, un peu trop casses-cous à mon goût, dénichèrent un dédale de galeries dans la montagne, que nous avons pu explorer sous un nouveau jour. Après tout, avec le recul des années, j'en viens à me demander si ce n'était justement pas le but, nous faire croire qu'il y avait un problème majeur, pour voir comment nous pouvions nous débrouiller, et vérifier nos aptitudes à survivre à une telle situation inattendue.

Mais les années passèrent, et  enfin  le jour arriva où je reçus mon diplôme de fini d'études. Ma mère était là, une larme de joie coulant le long de sa joue,  me regardant, moi, son fils, son fils unique, parvenir à égaler mon père, l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé.  Mon père était mort depuis  deux ans et depuis, je n'avais jamais revu ma mère avec un tel sourire de joie !  Je me revoi s encore la serrer dans mes bras, elle, fière de ce que moi, son fils unique, était devenu après tant d'années d'études qui  avaient portées leurs fruits.

Même si ce ne fut pas facile tous les jours. Quel élève n'a jamais regretté d'être resté dans son lit un matin d'hiver, quand les soleils ne sont pas encore levés ? Ça, nous l'avons tous connu ! Mes compagnons de cours, mes parents avant moi, mes professeurs quand se fut leur tour de recevoir des leçons, tout le monde connaît cette fâcheuse impression de dormir en cours, sans savoir s'arrêter de bailler, croisant les doigts forts pour qu'on ne soit pas interrogé. Et moi particulièrement ! Mes amis levaient le bras à peine la question posée, moi je restais presque recroquevillé, espérant que le professeur choisisse bien sa cible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre: La famille d'Arjac Marfor.  
> Ce sera le dernier chapitre vraiment d'exposition, après, les chapitres avec plus de récits arriveront.


	4. Ma famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allons à la découverte de la famille d'Arjac Marfor...

À 29 ans, j'obtins mon premier poste fixe dans l'armée de l'Empire. J'étais basé sur Syrial, près des Montagnes Sans Retour, nommées ainsi d’après l'ancien nom du continent. Et aussi parce qu'à l'époque où je servais, l'Empire n'avait pas encore franchi cette barrière naturelle et que les quelques aventuriers qui s'y étaient rendu n'en sont jamais revenu qu'après de longues années de découvertes.

Enfin, passons. C'est lors de cette période qui fut riche en apprentissages de terrain que je rencontra celle qui fut ma dulcinée. Elle était chimiste, moi médecin. Nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes corps d'armée, rien ne nous destinait à nous connaître. Mais le hasard en a décidé autrement.

Un jour, après un rude combat contre une ethnie indigène que Nox Lucans avait eu dans le collimateur, les blessés étant assez nombreux dans les deux camps, l'infirmerie vint étrangement à manquer de désinfectant – nous soupçonnions un sabotage des fûts, du fait d'une fuite importante. Je fus donc envoyé demander au département de chimie d'en synthétiser d'urgence de pleins tonneaux. Ce fut fait en un rien de temps, mais encore plus rapidement pour moi, qui étais happé dans l'admiration de la chimiste, stagiaire, comme je l'étais en médecine. Elle avait les yeux des néogiciens, mais quelques chose en ses pupilles me fit virevolter l'esprit. J'avais cru voir un éclair, mais le seul tonnerre qui grondait était celui de la synthèse en cours du produit. Elle ne m'a regardé qu'à peine une seconde, le temps d'entendre ma commande et de la rentrer dans l'appareil, et cette seconde me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je parvenais à peine à respirer. Elle avait remarqué mon état, elle esquissa un léger sourire, remettant sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, dévoilant à ma vue la pureté de son visage au teint bronzé par le climat de Syrial, et les séances aux thermes coloniales. « Je suis dans l’aile des stagiaires, comme toi je suppose. Si un jour tu veux me voir, va au foyer et demande Petronia », m'a-t-elle dit.

Je n'avais rien su répondre, qu'un grand sourire aux oreilles, et une respiration quelques peu haletante, le chariot de tonneaux de désinfectant attendant le départ pour l'infirmerie. La première chose qu'elle m'offrit après ces tonneaux fut son mouchoir brodé de son nom, aux bords en dentelle de soie si fine que je ne savais pas si elle resterait intacte jusqu'à ma chambre.

Le soir même, je marchais dans le couloir de l'aile des stagiaires, et au lieu de tourner à droite vers ma chambre comme je le faisais tous les jours, je vira à gauche vers le foyer. Tout le monde n'avait pas fini sa journée, et peu d'entre nous étaient déjà rentrés au dortoirs. Les plus fatigués ronflaient déjà sourdement, tandis que les plus insomniaques – dont je faisais partie – jouaient encore aux cartes ou aux joutes impériales.

Et là, je la vis. Son regard de trois quart, elle repositionnait une mèche derrière son oreille en se repérant avec un petit miroir de poche. Et par ce miroir judicieusement orienté, elle me fixa de son regard qui me glaça le sang de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Un cliquetis, elle venait d'enfermer notre reflet, et par la même occasion elle m'enfermait dans un amour que je ne saurais décrire.

Chaque soir après notre service nous nous retrouvions, près des barrières du parc de Dunkil, nous autres militaires ne pouvions aller à l'intérieur, réservé à la population civile. Mais c'était mieux que rien comme lieu de rendez-vous. Quand au bout de plusieurs semaines voire années de service tous les jours se ressemblent, un grain de sable dans ce rouage militaire peut parfois nous amener rêver sur d'autres horizons. Dès que nous avions un instant, nous faisions en sorte de nous retrouver. Plus ou moins discrètement, j'en conviens. D'autres amis partageaient eux aussi des idylles, mais de nous tous, peu sont sortis de l'armée en se mariant, comme se fut notre cas à Petronia et moi.

Cela faisait certes à peine quelques mois que nous nous étions rencontrés, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, pour elle comme pour moi, un jour, que dis-je, une heure de service sans l'autre à nos côtés était un calvaire. Alors, devant nos supérieurs, nous avons demandé à nous unir jusqu'à la mort. Ce jour-là, nous étions loin d'imaginer qu'elle viendrait si vite…

Enfin bon, nous avons su profiter de tous ces moments ensemble. Tant et si bien qu'au retour de notre troisième permission en un an – depuis le service de mon père, les permissions se sont faites plus fréquentes, surtout pour les couples dont les deux membres servent l'armée – Petronia m'annonça une grande nouvelle. Nous allions fonder une famille. Et l'année suivante – je venais de fêter mes trente-deux ans – ma mère devenait grand-mère. Notre chère Luscinia, notre fille unique, notre rayon de soleil venait de voir le jour.

Dès ce jour, j'ai pris de plus en plus de congés pour m'occuper des miens, Petronia ayant choisi de quitter l'armée pour se consacrer à notre fille. Dès que Luscinia fut assez grande, ma femme rejoignit un laboratoire civil, et elle y travaillait en tant qu’experte. Elle regrettait parfois d’avoir quitté l’armée, mais au fond d'elle-même, me disait-elle de temps à autre, elle ne voulait pas laisser courir le risque à sa fille de devenir orpheline, comme je l’étais devenu de mon père. « Même si nous ne sommes pas en première ligne, nous sommes dans l'armée, tout peut arriver », me répétait-elle alors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre: Service militaire d'Arjac dans l'armée de l'Empire...  
> Les choses sérieuses commencent... A partir de ce chapitre, des éléments abordés dans le Smourbiff PK seront utilisés. Je vous invite à lire l'histoire, bien que la bio d'Arjac puisse être comprise sans le Smourbiff PK.


	5. Service militaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjac Marfor est médecin, mais aussi militaire dans l'armée de l'Empire... Les choses sérieuses commencent!  
> Nous découvrons une facette d'Arjac qui explique le personnage tel que nous l'avons connu dans le Smourbiff PK...

De quoi puis-je me souvenir d'autre que de la rencontre avec ma chère Petronia lors de mon service militaire sur Syrial ? Peu de choses à vrai dire. Chaque moment de libre, je le passais à ses côtés, et servir à l'infirmerie, en tant que stagiaire puis médecin référent, devenait vite répétitif. Parfois j'en venais presque à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi soldat. Bien que cela aurait fait horriblement peur à ma mère, les journées auraient sans doute été plus variées.

Malgré tout, s'il y a bien une chose que je garde à l'esprit concernant cette période, ce sont les missions. Chacune d'entre elles me permettaient de découvrir encore et encore mieux notre passé à tous, nos origines, tout ce qui depuis mon enfance me fascinait.

La mission qui m'a le plus marqué fut sans aucun doute ma dernière mission, celle que j'ai menée sur Solmen. J'avais alors quarante-deux ans, et notre fille, qui résidait chez son grand-oncle à Centralis venait de fêter son dixième anniversaire. Petronia était aussi de la mission, elle avait accepté de venir en tant que chimiste civile pour m'accompagner. Son rôle était d'analyser tout échantillon potentiellement intéressant, mon rôle de médecin était à la fois de soigner les très rares blessés, et surtout de chercher des remèdes à quelques maladies contre lesquelles nos médicaments étaient soit inefficaces soit dont la réussite était trop aléatoire.

Enfin, un jour, mes supérieurs, qui connaissaient mon attrait pour l'Histoire d'Olydri, me proposèrent de me joindre à un groupe d'explorateurs qui avaient pour mission de découvrir des canyons au centre du continent. Notre base étant située à quelques lieues de Bazeldörf vers le sud-ouest, nous avons dû prendre du courage dans nos bagages pour nous atteler à une telle marche. Heureusement pour moi, et c'est une des raisons principales pour lesquelles j'ai accepté la mission, Solmen était depuis longtemps connu en grande partie et notre expédition, bien que composée presque exclusivement de militaires, avait pour but d'explorer des terres inconnues pour la science et non à des fins de colonisation.

Pour cette expédition, mes supérieurs m'avait offert, ainsi qu'à mes compagnons de route, une garde technologique multi-fonction. Il y avait tout dedans. Vraiment tout ! De quoi se défendre, se battre, de quoi faire sauter une serrure, de quoi s'éventer face à la chaleur du désert… Et j'en passe ! Qui aurait pu me dire à ce moment que ma garde à laquelle je tenais tant, je l'offrirais à des personnes que je connaissais à peine, bien plus tard ?

Après un bon mois de marche, à crapahuter dans les terres quasi désertiques, nous arrivâmes près des gorges des canyons, impressionnantes formations rocheuses érodées par les siècles. Le chemin à prendre avait depuis longtemps été décidé, et nous devions donc suivre un filet d'eau de source qui nous abreuverait et nous permettrait de ne pas nous perdre. Quelles découvertes fascinantes ce lieu nous a offert ! À chaque recoin, des merveilles d'antan surgissaient, et nous, comme des enfants, riions de bonheur de voir ces œuvres de la nature intactes, éloignées de la violence de la guerre que beaucoup d'entre nous avait connue. Carnets de dessin, tubes à échantillon, toiles de peintre, bancs de tests, palettes de couleur, matériels de chimie, crayons aux couleurs chatoyantes, tout était de sortie, pour la science et l'art. Nos objets d'études étaient surtout des minéraux, de magnifiques cristaux, que nous croquions avec le plus grand soin. Il n'y avait que peu de plantes en ces lieux, nous avions toutes les rations nécessaires pour presque un an, mais bon, toute notre attention se posait sur ces joyaux de Solmen.

Un jour, une dizaine de membres de notre groupe comptant bien une cinquantaine de personnes alla à la découverte d'une grotte repérée non loin de notre campement. Je fus évidemment volontaire, d'autant que je connaissais déjà en partie les cavités souterraines de Solmen, parcourues dans mon enfance, ma mère me talonnant.

La première grotte, était une immense cathédrale érodée dans laquelle nos pas résonnaient tels le martellement militaire des tambours. En son centre, une stalagmite avait été creusée, comme celle que j'avais découverte étant enfant. Un support de livre. Fait étrange, l'ouvrage était encore posé sur son socle, ouvert. La poussière accumulée par les siècles resta sur mon doigt alors que je le passais délicatement sur les pages. Mes compagnons de l'expédition prenaient connaissance de tout l'espace sous-terrain, penchés, accroupis à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui mériterait une attention particulière. En douceur, je saisis l'ouvrage, et le referma après avoir enlevé le maximum de poussière. Sa couverture était couverte de dorures et d'incrustations de pierres précieuses. Pour ce qui est du reste du temps que nous avons passé dans la grotte, je ne m'en souviens plus, si ce n'est qu'après avoir tenu l’œuvre dans mes mains non protégées, je fus pris d'une quinte de toux, et me suis évanoui. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais au camp, un tissus humide sur le front pour m'éviter d'attraper chaud.

\- Où est le livre ? ai-je demandé à mon ami le plus proche.

\- Quel livre ? Ah, celui que tu tenais dans les mains ? Tu y étais agrippé, on a pu l'enlever qu'hier.

\- Hier ?

\- Oui. Ah, j'oubliais, tu es resté inconscient trois jours.

\- Et il ne s'est rien passé pendant trois jours ?

\- Ben, une tempête de sable, mais c'est tout. Ici, on est bien protégés, tu sais.

\- Non, je veux dire, le livre, moi, il ne s'est rien passé ?

\- Oh, là, je sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais non, rien de rien mon gars. Pourquoi ? T'as eu des cauchemars ?

Il riait en disant ces mots. Pour eux, je ne devais avoir eu qu'un peu trop chaud, et la température m'aurait évanoui. Mais non, je savais, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose d'étrange, d'indéfinissable.

\- Et, quelqu'un d'autre a touché le livre ?

\- Pas à mains nues, non. T'étais un peu fou quand même de t'en approcher sans protection. Y’a tellement de magie dans le coin, dit-il en crachant par terre de dédain pour les forces ancestrales.

\- Charmante attention de me dire ça, je viens à peine de me réveiller.

\- Oh, si tu deviens susceptible, je te laisse à la garde de quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai surveillé pendant trois jours quand même ! À moins que tu ne le veuilles, ton fichu livre ?

\- Oui, ai-je répondu brusquement, faisant sursauter mon collègue.

Il me tendit l'ouvrage, qui avait été nettoyé avec le plus grand soin. Je l'ouvris, des gants de lin me protégeant. Il avait une odeur forte de vélin qui me refit tourner la tête. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur de repartir inconscient. Ce n'était pas le vélin qui me mettait dans cet état, je le ressentais, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Aucun de mes compagnons de voyage n'était tombé malade, j'étais le seul à ressentir ce malaise.

Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais une sorte de brume noire, emplie de sombres volutes mauves. Et au centre de ce tourbillon, une silhouette, découpée au couteau, vêtue d'une armure, un étrange casque sur la tête. J'ignorais qui cette personne était, tout ce qu'elle m'inspirait était une peur immense. Pendant des années, cette image allaient me hanter mes nuits, me harceler dès que je fermais les yeux, me rendre fou. Ce n'est que récemment, à peine quelques mois à vrai dire, que j'eus l'impression de me débarrasser de ces cauchemars infernaux. Mais le mal était fait, parfois, je me sentais partir en pleine journée.

Sur Erka, là où je vis depuis presque une trentaine d'années, je faisais peur à ceux que j'ai suivi, à des amis. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai dû quitter le groupe et vivre loin de mes amis, éloigné de la vie par la faute d'une malédiction que je n'ai jamais comprise.

J'eus plus de chance pour la suite de l'expédition. Petronia, qui n'avait pas été du groupe, ne savait rien de mes malaises, je ne lui ai rien révélé par crainte de transmettre ma peur. Je lui ai montré le livre, que nous avons lu ensemble de nombreuses fois. Il ne fut pas remis aux coffres des objets trouvés lors de la mission, j'avais eu la permission de le garder, tous les tests qui devaient être faits étaient faits, je pouvais le garder, comme mes collègues de l'expédition ont pu garder cristaux ou fossiles pour leurs collections particulières.

L'enseignement que je tirais de la lecture de l'ouvrage était un enseignement que jamais je n'avais connu. Écrit par trois auteurs prenant le titre de Trois Pleureurs – je n'ai jamais bien compris pour quelle raison ce titre – qui, si j'en crois les apostrophes constantes de l'un à l'autre, se connaissaient sous les noms de l'Humble, du Sage et de l’Érudit, le texte reposait sur un apprentissage de paix, de méditation. C'était quelque chose qui m'était si étranger, je ne savais pas quoi penser à cette lecture. « La paix ne peut se trouver que par les mots. » Mais quels mots ? Devait-on être auteur au long cours, érudit, sage et humble – c'est le cas de le dire – ou encore grand orateur pour convaincre les foules ? « La guerre est un état de désordre qui n'inspire à la haine envers autrui, alors que cet état devrait pousser chacun à la tolérance pour que jamais la guerre ne gagne sur la paix. » Tous ces enseignements, ne faisaient que répéter encore et encore les mêmes faits. La paix était un idéal inatteignable, la guerre était alors ce que les dirigeants trouvaient de mieux pour résoudre un quelconque différent. L'Empire ne réfléchissait pas ainsi. Enfin, tout l'Empire, si l'on fait abstraction de Nox Lucans. Les sentences du livres trouvaient meilleur écho dans la Coalition à mon sens. Ces jours-là, j'étais encore loin d'imaginer qu'un jour, je ferais partie de cette faction.

Autre chose que j'ignorais en ce temps, mais depuis le premier moment où j'ai découvert cet ouvrage du Premier Âge, mon destin était scellé dans le malheur et la fuite constante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre: Le tour de Solmen


	6. Le tour de Solmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route pour un tour du continent de Solmen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, je vous invite à relire le chapitre 02. Néogicien, du tome 2 du Smourbiff PK, dans lequel nous faisons connaissance avec Arjac Marfor et où il présente un rapide résumé de sa vie, y compris donc du tour de Solmen entrepris avec sa famille.

Dix ans après cette mission, qui avait pourtant bien commencée, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main, de ne plus sombrer dans la démence à chaque crise. J'avais été transféré dans un service où je n'étais plus en contact avec les soldats. Là, je travaillais, efficacement – c'est sans doute bien la seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas mis en congés – et poursuivi d'aider l'armée par la médecine.

Cela faisait bien quelques années que je parlais à Petronia de mon envie de partir sur Solmen, faire le tour de ce continent en famille, où ma passion pour les anciennes légendes était née, et où ma vie avait changé en découvrant le livre des Trois Pleureurs. Jamais je ne sus qui ils étaient, seulement des sages respectés. Rien de plus. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas en savoir plus, à moi qui suis tant féru d'Histoire. Mais bon, depuis un bout de temps, j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que parfois, il faut savoir accepter que certaines choses nous restent cachées, et c'est ce qui les rend captivantes.

Mais bon, je m'égare, je m'égare. Pour oublier ce temps de questionnements, et ces crises dont j'essayais en vain de calmer les effets, j'ai proposé à ma famille de partir à travers Solmen, à ma dulcinée Petronia, et à notre fille Luscinia, qui venait d'avoir vingt ans.

Certes, normalement, nous autres néogiciens ne pouvions pas sortir de Centralis avant nos vingt-cinq printemps. Mais ma famille habitait sur Solmen depuis des générations, ma mère y vivait à plein temps depuis des années. Luscinia était née néogicienne sur Syrial, alors, quelle loi pouvait nous empêcher de rencontrer nos proches ? Dérogation ou pas, loi ou pas, ce tour de Solmen, nous l'avons fait, et quel merveilleux voyage ce fut ! Je ne regrette pas d'y avoir emmené ma fille, bien qu'elle ait été trop jeune aux yeux de la loi pour sortir de Centralis.

Un matin, pendant nos congés, nous sommes donc partis dans la brume printanière de Bazeldörf, ma mère déjà âgée et fatiguée sur le perron de la maison de ses défunts parents, où nous vivions de temps à autres. Mes grands-parents nous avaient quitté de vieillesse. Je les envie d'avoir connu ce départ calme et serein.

Notre voyage commença vers le sud. Notre première escale fut à quelques lieues à peine de Bazeldörf. À cet endroit, nous avons fait une pause de quelques jours. Il convient de rappeler que jamais – à l’exception de l'expédition militaire que j'avais entrepris dix ans auparavant – nous n'avions eu l'occasion de partir à pieds si longtemps.

Le trajet avançait de bon train. Le sud-ouest du continent était surtout sous la gouverne du Chaos et de l'Ordre, les quelques villages de la nouvelle faction perçant ça-et-là. À l'approche de ces zones, nous restions à distance des villes, dans la campagne. Qu'importe, la vie champêtre nous convenait à merveille. Nuits à la belle étoile, douches sous une cascade, repas de plantes des forêts, apprentissage autodidacte de la chasse ou de la pêche, tout était merveilleux sur cette terre loin du béton de Centralis et de Dunkil !

Je pourrais prendre des heures entières à essayer de retrouver la mémoire précise sur ces mois de voyages et de découvertes. Mais bon. Je suis encore et toujours en cavale. Si je meure de vieillesse, que mes écrits ne sont pas brûlés par mes poursuivants, qui les lira ? Qui ce texte aidera-t-il, s'il aide comme l'ouvrage des Trois Pleureurs m'a aidé ?

Enfin, oublions ça, restons positif, trop de dépression nous ont déjà détruis.

En trois mois, non arrivions aux environs de Sartelin par le sud, après avoir coupé par un col montagneux. Nous avions posé le camp à l'embouchure d'une rivière, et cherchions de quoi nous nourrir pour le jour. C'est à ce moment que Luscinia me fit remarquer la présence d'un pêcheur non loin. J'étais occupé à monter la tente et comme le jeune homme avait l'air plutôt rêveur, j'envoyais ma fille s'enquérir des poissons que nous pouvions avoir la chance de trouver dans ces eaux.

Et là, à peine un quart d'heure après son départ, elle revint à nos côtés, et à son bras, le pêcheur, dont j'appris le nom assez tôt : Alcedo. Il nous offrit de lui-même, naturellement, une magnifique pièce qu'il venait de sortir de la rivière.

Lorsque nous fûmes présentés, je reconnus dans son regard et dans celui de ma fille le regard éperdument fou qui jadis avait illuminé les pupilles de Petronia et moi bien plus que l'argenté technologique des néogiciens. Je souris de malice et les voyant tous deux. On aurait cru qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. C'était digne d'une romance incongrue. Elle de l'Empire, promise à un avenir dans l'armée technologique, loin de la nature, près des immeubles de béton et de verre, marchant sur les sols parcourus de Rosaphir ; lui de la Coalition, promis à une vie champêtre loin de la ville, près de la terre de ses ancêtres, de nos ancêtres à tous, marchant sur les herbes folles des prés laissés en jachère.

Il était un maître pour ce qui était de conter ses récits de pêche et de chasse, il venait de l'eau et de la forêt, c'étaient ses deuxièmes maisons, après celle qu'il partageait avec son père, que nous rencontrerions plus tard. Alcedo était né pour la nature, je le voyais dans son regard. Ainsi que me le dessinait ma fille sur notre portrait de famille, il avait ce ravageur regard glacier, son sourire sympathique aux lèvres, petite fossette au menton, sa brune mèche rebelle lui masquant une partie du front, son teint bronzé par les longues journées aux soleils, rien chez lui n'expliquait qu'il n'ait pas d'alliance au doigt avant que nous ne fassions sa connaissance. Chaque coup de pinceau de Luscinia mettait en valeur ce visage entre adolescent insouciant et adulte en devenir. Dans les quelques lettres que je reçus d'elle après mon retour dans l'armée, il y avait toujours un paysage montrait leur vie campagnarde et Alcedo y figurait dans chaque. Quel charmeur ! Et quel sens de l'humour ! Que nous avons ri ces jours-là sur Solmen ! Nous sommes restés plus longtemps que prévu, mais nous avons découvert sa famille, sa mère et son père, Lymior Mendlence. Et dans son landau, le petit Tärh'Son nous regardait avec les grands yeux du nourrisson ébahi. Ils formaient une famille merveilleuse. Maintenant ne restent que Lymior et son cadet.

Après une bonne semaine à discutailler, il nous a fallu remettre les voiles vers l'est afin de terminer notre tour du continent. Et quand je dis mettre les voiles, c'est littéralement. Alcedo nous accompagnait, et avec lui son bateau, qu'il avait conçu lui-même. Le fond était plat, je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait rentrer dedans, même en sachant que la partie immergée était plus haute. S'il avait été de l'Empire, j'aurais dit que c'était une merveille de technologie, mais là, c'était une pure merveille d'ingénierie et de technique. Ses voiles nous faisaient voguer sur les flots, vous fendions les vagues à toute allure. D'ailleurs, je me souviens encore me cramponner au mât, la vitesse n'étant pas vraiment ce que je préférais.

Enfin bon, plus les jours passaient, plus je voyais en Luscinia et Alcedo le reflet de ce que Petronia et moi avions été dans nos jeunes années.

Quand enfin, nous sommes revenus à Bazeldörf, nous avons repris une vie normale, pour subsister aux besoins de la ferme familiale avant que je ne reparte sur Syrial servir l'armée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre: Retour dans l'armée...  
> Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le Smourbiff PK, vous savez ce qui se passe...


	7. Retour dans l'armée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le tour de Solmen fut une expérience fort enrichissante... Mais ce qui est positif n'est malheureusement pas toujours voué à la rester...

La même année, suite à ce merveilleux voyage rempli de belles rencontres, je dû repartir dans l'armée, sur Syrial, loin de ma famille, alors repartie vers les environs de Sartelin, dans une crique entre mer et montagnes. Il s'y écoulait des jours heureux que je leur enviais.

Pour moi, les jours se ressemblaient, au laboratoire, on m'amenait un échantillon à vérifier – il avait déjà été analysé par un stagiaire en formation – et mon travail consistait à dire si oui ou non l'élève avait vu juste. Tant mieux pour eux, la plupart du temps, c'était le cas. Tant pis pour moi, les jours devenaient de plus en plus monotones. C'était mécanique, je tendais les mains vers l'échantillon, le mettais dans l'appareil adéquat, et attendais que les résultats s'affichent sur l'écran. Et je devais moi aussi afficher un sourire pédagogue quand ils étaient positifs afin d'encourager la nouvelle recrue. Quand je pense qu'il y a tant d'années, je me tenais là, à leur place et que mes maîtres avaient d'autres tâches plus intéressantes en plus de l'enseignement !

Parallèlement à ce travail, ma famille s'épanouissait loin de moi, mais pour autant, l'amour qui nous unissait ne faiblissait pas. Je recevais de ma chère Luscinia des tableaux et des partitions de chant, que j'admirais et jouais à l’accordéon le soir dans ma chambre, airs du pays, de la famille, autrement plus captivants que le bruit incessant des machines dans la pièce fermée qui me servait alors de bureau. Accompagnant ces partitions, Petronia m'envoyait des fleurs séchées, tendre attention que jadis je trouvais dépassée, mais qu'alors j'attendais plus que tout. Il faut dire que le service de livraison était d'une rapidité exemplaire.

À peine un mois et demi après mon retour au front, une attaque fût menée sur Solmen par les troupes impériales sous le commandement de Nox Lucans. Il prétextait partir à la découverte d'un nouveau filon de Rosaphir que les capteurs ultra-sensibles de Dunkil aurait repéré. Je ne fus pas de l'expédition, la guerre était devenue ma bête noire depuis la lecture de l'ouvrage des Trois Pleureurs. Mais j'étais dans l'armée et on ne quitte pas l'armée comme on change de vêtements. L’expédition partit deux ou trois mois, la mémoire m'échappe.

Au retour des soldats, je reçu le rapport comme tous ceux travaillant le département d'études militaires. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Les noms de ma famille étaient inscrits. Ma mère. Petronia. Luscinia. Alcedo. Leurs noms écrits parmi une liste, parmi des centaines d'inconnus, victimes collatérales de la furie colonisatrice. Ainsi c'était ça, trouver de la Rosaphir ? Tuer des innocents ? Des ennemis, des alliés ?

Un quart d'heure à peine après avoir eu la nouvelle, je me réfugiais dans mon logement de fonction. Ma valise sur le lit recevait toutes les affaires que je pouvais y mettre. Rien ne restait. Je relus une dernière fois le rapport.

Idiots, pensais-je, bougres d'idiots ! Oui, toi le Noxard, et toi aussi, Keynn, de laisser ton monstre de frère à la tête de ces bêtes à tuer qui composent ton armée ! Serais-tu donc aveugle ? Penses-tu que parce qu'il est ton frère, tu peux tout lui permettre ? Si j'avais eu un frère comme le tien, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait rejoint Ark'hen, si la Source accepte les tyrans !

Voilà que je parlais comme un homme de magie, je reniais la technologie en citant la Source de la Mort. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Ma colère avait précédé mes pensées. De la tristesse naissent des sentiments forts, par la colère, ils sont démultipliés.

Un dernier livre dans la valise. Je la ferma et la saisis. Vêtements de civil, écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe de Fluxball de Dunkil, béret vissé sur la tête, je ressemblais à un touriste venant de la capitale à la découverte de Syrial. Mais je n'en avais pas l'âme. Je regarda une dernière fois par-dessus mon épaule et partit sans un mot parlé, sans un mot de départ, la mort dans l'âme. Il me fallait faire vite, j'étais encore dans les quartiers militaires. Si j'étais pris, je risquais la cour martiale, au mieux la prison, au pire la peine capitale.

Gauche, droite, encore à gauche, vérifier si la voie est libre. Avancer encore tout droit. La ville, enfin. Me voilà civil parmi les civils.

La première calèche partait vers le sud. « On m'a dit tant de bien de Syrial que je veux visiter le continent par moi-même », disais-je à l'homme qui la conduisait.

Touratroce. Je restais à distance, la Coalition n'avait pas en tête la même chose que moi. Je pris le premier bateau en partance pour Solmen. J'étais la seule personne de l'Empire à bord, et dû me faire discret. Ce serait mentir que dire que mes compagnons de traversée étaient des enfants de chœur. Tous avaient la haine dans le regard, les armes à portée de main. De temps à autres, je tirais mon béret pour masquer mes pupilles qui trahissaient mon origine.

Le bateau allait directement à Sartelin, seule ville portuaire de la Coalition sur Solmen. Filant droit au sud, contournant le continent par l'ouest, le sud, en un mois nous arrivions. Je n'avais pas reçu de nouvelle de Dunkil. Tant mieux. Avec les jours, je commençais à me décrisper et à me montrer sur le pont, la peur toujours au ventre. Qui pouvait m'affirmer que je ne craignais rien, qu'aucun mage, qu'aucun archer, ne m'enverrait dans le dos un quelconque sort, une quelconque flèche, pour me paralyser, me capturer, ou pire, me tuer ? Si l’armée avait remarqué ma fuite, et c’était presque certain, des mercenaires de toutes factions seraient prêts à mettre la main sur le fugitif que j’étais, pour peu qu’une récompense suffisante soit promise.

Le plus tôt possible à Sartelin, je fila retrouver la maison de mon ami Lymior Mendlence. Il m'accueillit humblement, son regard nostalgique, fatigué par trop de nuits blanches de désespoir. Lui avait perdu son fils, moi ma fille, mon épouse et ma mère. Dès qu'il me reçut, nous partîmes pour l'hôtel du bourgmestre, où je fis le choix difficile de renoncer à l'Empire. Difficile choix, ça oui. J'y étais né, j'y avais grandi, j'y avais fondé une famille, mais l'Empire m'avait tout pris, jusqu'à ma vie que je mettais désormais entre les mains de la Coalition.

Ici commençait ma nouvelle vie dans la faction des Sources de la Vie et de la Mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre suivant: Exil


	8. Exil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite à l'effroyable nouvelle qu'Arjac a reçu, lui et Lymior mettent les voiles...

Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps avec Lymior, avant de prendre la décision de fuir. Tant que nous restions sur Solmen, je prenais le risque d'être retrouvé par l'Empire et les troupes de Nox Lucans. Lymior, lui, supportait de moins en moins de devoir passer tous les jours près du funèbre champs qui fut la dernière demeure de nos enfants. Il devait prendre ce chemin, il travaillait comme représentant, et devait retrouver quotidiennement le nord des montagnes.

Alors un beau jour, bagages sous les bras, la maison était vide, et nous sommes partis vers l'est. Il restait l'un des bateaux d'Alcedo amarré entre deux roches dans la crique où il s'était installé avec Luscinia et où ma mère et Petronia les avaient rejoints. Voiles faces au vent, nous étions portés par Dorsa sur les vagues de Néréide. Au loin, Erka. De ce continent, que dis-je, de ce refuge, on nous avait conté la tolérance des habitants, la paix y régnait en maître, la vie paisible, inconnue de Syrial.

Au gré des marées, en trois ou quatre longs mois, notre voyage se fit au mieux. Nous avons accosté sur Erka de nuit, et là, lumières éparses sur la plage, des yeux lumineux nous épiaient. Encore une nuit passée sur le bateau nous réconfortait. Le lendemain, alors que nous posions le pieds sur les galets, un groupe de personnes vint à notre rencontre. Ils étaient parmi les premiers à avoir quitté la vie dans les factions pour créer ce sanctuaire de paix loin de tout.

Nous y avons connu des jours heureux en ce lieu. Verte Feuille. Ainsi se nommait ce hameau. Ce havre de paix, nous y avons vécu longtemps, jusqu'à il y a peu de jours. Comment aurait-on pu imaginer que Lorth Kordigän, cette pourriture qui désormais est mon chef de faction, voudrait tuer et réduire à Néant ceux qui l'ont rejoint ?

De jours en jours, la vie s'organisait. Les premières semaines, nous étions à peine une dizaine, mais peu à peu, nous sommes devenus une petite communauté d'une cinquantaine de personnes, toutes fuyant la haine, la peur, la guerre, l'oppression. Nous étions un refuge, un dernier espoir sur Olydri de pouvoir trouver un lieu où vivre sans avoir la peur constamment à nos trousses, cherchant à nous détrousser de notre espoir, de notre vie.

Au fil des mois, les bâtiments fleurissaient. D'abord les maisons, de bois, ensuite une taverne. L'un d'entre nous était paladin, et connaissait mieux que personne les secrets de la distillation de la sève de chêne. J'ignorais que l'on en faisait une liqueur, mais le nez constamment rouge de notre ami prouvait l'efficacité de son breuvage !

Mais le malheur n'était pas derrière nous pour autant. Plusieurs fois, je fus repris de migraines, de plus en plus fortes et intenses. J'en perdais la raison. Quand je demandais à Lymior s'il m'arrivait de parler durant ces absences, d'après ses dires, je semblais louer un être étrange, et mon attitude était d'autant plus effrayante que je semblais louer le Néant. Pourquoi ? Par quel malheur pouvais-je vouloir, même inconsciemment, louer ce qui causa tant de malheurs sur Olydri ? C'était un non-sens. Mais ce qui me terrifiait encore plus, c'est que parfois, sans m'en rendre compte, je parlais de moi-même à la troisième personne. Quel honte ! En parlant ainsi, même sans le vouloir, je perdais l'espace d'une absence l'humilité que j'avais acquise par l'ouvrage des Trois Pleureurs. Et quand je retrouvais mes esprits, je me confondais en excuses et me perdais encore plus dans mes pensées, ne sachant comment réagir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai décidé de couper un peu les ponts, et suis parti en forêt chercher à oublier ces crises, ces problèmes qui me hantaient. Les premières semaines, les premiers mois, les villageois de Verte Feuille, mes amis, m'aidaient à construire la maison dont j'avais dessiné les plans, selon une bâtisse austère que j'avais imaginée lors de mes cours d'architecture à Memoria. Désormais, j'y vivais, seul, reclus, pour le bien de tous. Mes amis me craignaient pour ce que je disais sans m'en rendre compte, pour ces cauchemars qui me hantaient, et moi-même je me craignais pour ce malheur que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour subir ces visions chaotiques ?

De temps à autres, j'écrivais, j'essayais de me souvenir, de mettre des mots sur ces absences, pour tenter de mieux les comprendre quand elles me laissaient l'esprit tranquille. J'ai disséminé ces lettres à des destinataires inconnus, un peu partout, dans un vase, dans le mur de la cuisine, derrière une plinthe de la salle de bain, sous une marche d'escalier, dans une boîte enterrée, même dans le fourreau d'une épée que j'avais ramenée en souvenir de mes grands-parents, qui la tenaient de leurs ancêtres, sans oublier dans la garde que j'avais reçu de mon expédition sur Solmen, ma précieuse garde qui jamais ne me quittait, même pour aller en forêt.

Trois ans après s'être installés au mieux, nous vivions tous une vie paisible entre les arbres, près des animaux de la nature, qu'il finissent dans nos assiettes ou en vêtements. Et oui, la technologie était bien loin ! Plus des tissus tissés de fibres synthétisées, juste les fourrures, les peaux des bêtes chassées.

Je revenais de moins en moins à Verte Feuille, la vie s'est tissée de chaque côté de la forêt. De temps à autres, je partais un jour ou deux à la découverte des autres hameaux disséminés un peu partout au Cap Boidor, extrémité sud d'Erka. Dans chacun de ces lieux, tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres, était content de vivre, loin de tout, de leur vie d'avant surtout. Moi le premier. Je devais avoir l'air d'un illuminé, mais parfois, j'étendais mes bras et sautais, tournais sur moi-même, respirant à pleins poumons cet air pur qui m'avait suivi toute ma vie, qui sentait bon la liberté !

Mais ce qui m'a le plus déçu, c'est que Lymior ne m'a jamais plus reçu chez lui. Je me souviens d'un jour parmi d'autres, où je me présentais à la taverne où il s'était installé avec son fils, son épouse nous ayant malheureusement quittés depuis quelques années. Nous étions là depuis bien dix ans, vivant au jour le jour. Je m'apprêtais à frapper la porte fermée par l'aube et lui passait la tête par sa fenêtre à l'étage.

\- Non, Arjac, ne monte pas, ne viens pas me voir, laisse-moi seul avec mon fils, j'ai assez entendu tes plaintes sur ta famille, à nous d'avoir les nôtres !

\- Enfin, Lymior, mon ami, je ne te comprends pas. Je suis venu exprès de la forêt avec ces quelques Smourbiffs que mes collets ont capturé. Je pensais, comme au bon vieux temps, préparer entre amis un bon ragoût, de quoi se souvenir que le passé est loin. Et tu m'accueilles en me mettant à la porte ? Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu souffrant ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Fiche-le-camp !

Et il ferma la fenêtre. Je ne sus que bien plus tard, quand un étrange Smourbiff se pointa à mon balcon, que Lymior avait perdu l'usage de son bras. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu l'aider il y a bien longtemps, cet ami qui à l'heure où j'écris, dort comme un loir entre deux couvertures. L'hiver est rude, il faut se le rappeler.

Enfin, reprenons. Son bras, il l'a perdu en allant à Niël, village de la Coalition bien au nord de notre hameau. Il avait eu le malheur de se faire attaquer par des brigands de l'Ordre, venant de la ville de Sudana, à l'est. Sur le coup, quand son fils Tärh'Son m'apprit cela, j'en ai voulu à Lymior de ne rien m'avoir dit, j'étais médecin, il le savait, et j’en avais encore la vocation, j'aurais pu l'aider. Mais il craignait que sa chair soit trop atteinte, qu'il doive perdre son bras à jamais, ou que nous devions aller à Niël le soigner. Plus tard, quand je l'ai retrouvé, je lui ai expliqué quelques rudiments. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du fonctionnement des maladies, des infections, des bactéries. Pour lui, selon ce qu'il avait appris dans la Coalition, les Sources elles-mêmes avaient droit sur les maladies, les créaient, les faisaient disparaître. Rien de plus.

Mais, bien avant cela, à peu près huit ans après être arrivés à Verte Feuille, quand je vivais encore au hameau, nous avons eu la peur de notre vie. Les chefs de faction avaient entendu parler des hameaux par je ne sais quel malheur. En tout cas, le Général Helkazard lança une attaque sur les hameaux. Quelques uns disparurent de la carte, d'autres survécurent. Plus que des personnes à la recherche de la paix, nous étions devenus des survivants.

En tout cas, ce que je retiens de ces quelques jours de malheurs, c'est le regard empreint de pitié du commandant à la charge de nous éliminer. Ses soldats nous avaient regroupés dans la ruelle principale, agenouillés, mains sur la tête, face à la bâtisse qui nous servait de bâtiment administratif, dos à la taverne, et nous ont lus nos droits. Garder le silence, avoir droit à une défense. Entre autres. Pour cela, qu'avions nous fait ? Rejeter les factions et leurs guerres. Exister.

Il faut rappeler que le Général Helkazard était beaucoup plus modéré que Lorth Kordigän, et ses soldats suivaient son exemple. Je voyais dans les yeux du commandant une profonde compassion envers nous. Cela m'avait étonné d'abord, et puis, après tout, je me disais que si je n'avais pas lu l'ouvrage des Trois Pleureurs, mais que ma famille était morte quand même, face à des ennemis, aurais-je eu ou non ce regard de compassion envers des personnes que, par des ordres d'en haut, je martyriserais ?

Le commandant donna l'ordre, non pas de nous abattre, mais simplement de brûler le hameau. Après, ses soldats sont partis. Lui est resté quelques instants devant le brasier, et quand ses troupes, qu'il avait laissé à son capitaine, furent assez loin, il avança dans les flammes, les yeux en pleurs, et n'en sorti pas. Nous nous sommes élancés, son corps brûlé lui arrachant des supplications. Il répétait regretter, que jamais il n'aurait attaqué s'il avait eu le choix. Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai eu beau essayer de rafraîchir les plaies, cela ne faisait rien. Son capitaine, ayant entendu ces plaintes, revint du haut de sa monture. Voyant comment nous tentions d'aider son ancien supérieur, il ne dit aucun mot, et partit, passant juste son index devant ses lèvres, montrant qu'il ne dirait rien. Et en effet, rien ne fut dit.

Nous avons été en paix pour de nombreuses années. Jamais on ne nous rechercha noise, pendant longtemps du moins. Mais cela est une autre histoire de ma vie à Verte Feuille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre suivant: Verte Feuille


	9. Verte Feuille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie à Verte Feuille, hameau sans faction du continent d'Erka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre suit les événements du Smourbiff PK...

Le hameau de Verte Feuille était un Éden inimaginable. Qui, depuis l'Empire, aurait pu penser à l'existence d'un tel lieu ? Peu de personnes, à coup sûr. Pourtant, de temps à autres, nous recevions la visite de voyageurs, déposant bagages le temps d'une nuit. Pour eux, nous étions un simple village comme beaucoup, quelle que soit la faction. Les habitants des autres camps n'étaient pour eux que de passage, ainsi qu'ils le pensaient. Faire croire au monde que certains n'avaient effectivement pas leur place dans le hameau parce que de différentes factions, cela était difficile, d'une certaine manière, nous rejetions ce pour quoi nous nous étions regroupés. Mais au moins, depuis que cette astuce fut mise en place, personne n'est revenu nous attaquer. Enfin, pas avant un certain temps après l'attaque du Général Helkazard.

Je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était il y a à peine un mois, vingt-cinq ans après l'attaque par Helkazard. Moi, j'étais seul dans ma maison, tranquille sur mon balcon à prendre un bain de soleil, allongé sur mon transat, quand une étrange pluie battit contre le treillis du garde-corps. Des jets de gravillons. D'un coup, je me suis levé, et me suis penché, dans l'intention de faire regretter cet acte à la personne irrespectueuse qui m'avait réveillé. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'ils seraient quatre. Bon, tant pis, la correction méritée serait pour un autre jour. Malgré tout, ils purent entendre ma colère, ces garnements ! En revanche, je changea vite d'attitude face à la nouvelle qu'ils m'apprirent. Lymior était blessé. Vieux, affaibli, vivant, et blessé. D'un coup, je fila à l'intérieur, attrapa au vol mon béret, ma besace de premiers soins, et rejeta un œil sur le livre des Trois Pleureurs, que j'avais laissé ouvert sur son pupitre près de la porte. « Si tu cherches la paix, éloigne la guerre », était-il inscrit en haut de la page de droite, entre deux enluminures. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, je chercherai à retrouver mon ami et pour cela, je chasserai la solitude de la forêt.

Je retrouva le groupe, assez étonnant, comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Ils étaient de la Coalition, moi aussi depuis déjà trente-trois ans, et tout naturellement, je répondais à leurs questions à mon sujet, elles me permettaient de revivre mon passé, triste ou merveilleux. C'était un groupe charmant, un vieillard sympathique, un assassin qui avait commis l'erreur de me réveiller, et un mage pas bavard, mais qu'ils semblaient comprendre quand même, ainsi qu'un étrange Smourbiff armé, ayant des membres antérieurs, poli et agile comme pas deux.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au hameau, malheur, quelle vision infernale ! Tout était en flammes ! C'était à peine si on pouvait voir les maisons d'en face. Ceux qui avaient fait ça n'avaient pas pris beaucoup de temps et savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le groupe qui était venu me chercher était passé à Verte Feuille avant de rejoindre ma maison. Et l'aller-retour dure tout au plus une demi-heure à trois quarts d'heure. J'en conviens, nous ne nous ne sommes pas pressés, pour la simple raison que nous ignorions ce qui se passait en notre absence. C'est un comble qui nous rattrape souvent. Comment faire pour éviter quelque chose de se produire, si on ignore jusqu'à l'hypothétique existence même de cette chose ? Dans ce cas, pour nous, il n'y a rien qui nécessitait de se presser, et nous marchions à allure normale. Le bras de Lymior avait été dans le même état depuis des années, même si je devais lui rendre visite pour le soigner, à ce moment, je pensais naïvement que ce n'était pas quelques minutes de plus qui allaient lui faire perdre son bras. D'un point de vue médical, ce n'était absolument pas le type de réaction à avoir, mais si on ignore l'existence de la maladie et que tout semble aller au mieux, pourquoi se dépêcher à soigner quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas ?

Enfin, reprenons. Passée cette barrière de flammes, le hameau était désert. Nous sommes directement allés à la taverne pour retrouver Lymior. J'y ai rencontré Tärh'Son, qui avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il y a des années. Il invita le groupe de voyageurs à partir à la recherche des monstres qui avaient saccagés Verte Feuille. Nous avions déterminé que c'étaient des partisans de l'Empire, étant donné le réceptron militaire retrouvé sur le sol.

Un à uns, les membres du groupe revinrent après une bonne heure de chasse et de lutte. On entendait de l'intérieur de la taverne les coups d'épées, les branches cassées, les cris à la mort. Plusieurs habitants, presque tous, nous ont rejoint Tärh'Son et moi à la taverne. Plus de peur que de mal pour beaucoup. Des membres de certaines familles gisaient au sol, il était trop tard pour eux. Mais pas pour Lymior. Je l'ai fait s'installer sur une table, et sans attendre, suis parti examiner son bras. Quelle mauvaise blessure ! L'épaule tenait, mais même sans appareil technologique, je savais que sa clavicule et son humérus gauches étaient fracturés. Le plus doucement possible, avec les rudiments qui me restaient après plus de trente ans sans exercer et avec les outils disponibles, je lui offris une rasade de liqueur, et versa le reste du verre sur la plaie, arrachant à mon ami une plainte de douleur, et à moi une bouffée d'empathie et de doute sur ce que je faisais. « Je désinfecte, Lymior », lui répondis-je pour unique explication. Les os s'étaient réparés d'eux-même, mais pas de la bonne manière. Du mieux possible, toujours douloureusement, je fis ce que je pouvais faire pour repositionner l'articulation, mais pour retrouver l'usage, les sensations qu'il avait perdu, je ne pouvais rien faire avec le matériel dont je disposais. Ma tâche était plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

Alors que je finissais de déplacer les os médiocrement, un néogicien en armes s'introduisit dans la taverne. Un de ces soldats nés pour obéir, et tuer s'il le faut, même si l'ordre dépasse leurs plus profondes et intimes convictions. Il pointa son arme en notre direction. D'un côté, un soldat, armé, hideux de haine, de l'autre, un groupe de villageois, avec pour seule arme leur volonté de vivre et leurs outils agricoles. Jamais les râteaux, les fourches n'ont tenu tête face à une arme technologique. Comme pour mettre fin au combat de regard qui se tenait, le Smourbiff intervint en jaillissant à l'intérieur de la taverne. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, les plus réactifs saisirent les bras du soldat, jeune et inexpérimenté, trop jeune pour comprendre les enjeux de ce qui lui avait été demandé. De force, il dû s'asseoir, et le Smourbiff et nous l'avons questionné. Il ne voulait rien lâcher. La résistance morale avait été plus travaillée qu'à mon époque. C'était pitoyable de voir cette jeune personne qui aurait pu être un homme de bien si elle avait pu réfléchir par elle-même, et choisir de ne pas suivre les ordres génocidaires de gens qui refusent simplement ceux qui ne réagissent pas comme eux. Le soldat portait sur ses épaulettes les écussons de l'armée particulière de Nox Lucans. Ainsi, l'Empereur Keynn Lucans lui-même n'avait peut-être même pas eu connaissance de cette attaque ? Il restait donc un espoir infime pour que la faction que j'avais quittée ne me donne pas raison de l'avoir quittée ? Que la majorité de ses partisans soient encore des personnes de bien ?

Enfin, le bien est une notion abstraite ces temps-ci. Tout le monde dit faire le bien. Mais pour les autres ou pour eux-même en priorité ? Toujours est-il que le soldat de Nox Lucans, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien contre nous tous, pour ne pas donner réponse à nos questions, se suicida d'un cachet de poison caché dans sa manche. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis mon départ de l'armée. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette furie de violence, cette furie de mort. Même mes amis de promotion, même ceux qui avaient choisis d'être soldats, eux au moins avaient une once de compréhension, d'empathie, d'humanité.

En tout cas, je ne sais pas bien ce qui m'a pris, mais quand le groupe au complet se retrouva à la taverne, et que ce dernier néogicien eut rendu l'âme, je montrais à ceux qui avaient permis de sauver Verte Feuille un objet technologique, un écran contenant des cartes. Et après, tout semble flou. J'avais un boîtier noir dans ma besace, une bombe prête à exploser, sur le coup, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais cet objet de destruction, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais fier de sa conception et savais l'avoir prise pour la leur donner. Je ne me sentais plus moi-même, une nouvelle crise se faisait sentir. Mais celle-ci était différente. Je ne savais même pas ce que je disais, ni pourquoi. Je crois me souvenir avoir dit à ces gens, qui n'avaient fait que nous défendre, qui n'étaient pas des meurtriers, je crois leur avoir dit de faire exploser Dunkil. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même à ce moment. Quand, après leur départ, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je leur avais dit de faire, j'aurais voulu les rattraper, courir à travers la forêt, mais une force innommable et inqualifiable m'a fait rester à Verte Feuille. L'amitié, l'amitié de mes amis, des habitants du hameau. Ou cette étrange force qui depuis Solmen me hantait par ces crises infernales ? Après ce moment de flottement, je me suis senti revivre. Comment, et par quel malheur la mission suicide que j'avais contre mes principes donnée à des inconnus pouvait-elle me rendre le sourire ? C'est un non-sens. Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas certain, Tärh'Son, je crois l'avoir vu suivre le groupe de loin, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Voulait-il les accompagner ? J'en doute, il est revenu après. Mais, si ce qu'il a fait était pour éviter le malheur que sans le vouloir j'avais prévu, alors je l’en remercie.

Cela faisait pourtant quelques mois que les crises me laissaient tranquille, comme si leur source s'était tarie, mais ce jour-là, elles avaient ré-attaqué, et avaient engendré la mort qu'elles avaient semée contre ma volonté sur mon chemin. À Dunkil, combien de personnes verront leur vie transformée par des personnes qui n'ont fait que suivre les demandes d'un pauvre fou qui ne savait pas ce qu'il disait ? Ces gens qui nous ont sauvés, vont-ils devoir se cacher pour survivre, pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant qu'eux ne soient découverts, combien de temps avant que les hameaux ne subissent encore les représailles des factions ?

Je le sentais, si les factions nous attaquaient une fois de plus, ce serait la dernière, je sentais aussi que si elles nous attaquaient, ce serait pour se protéger. Se protéger de fous qui ne sont pas maîtres d'eux-même, de personnes qui par une force obscure ne maîtrisent pas leurs actes. À partir de là, nous aurions pu fuir, reprendre la vie à zéro quelque part sur Olydri, oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne pouvais pas remonter le temps et m'empêcher de déclencher cette chute de dominos qui aboutirait à notre extermination. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, j'aurais voulu aider ces gens du mieux possible, comme j'ai aidé mon ami Lymior. Mais au fond de moi, tapie dans la pénombre, la force chaotique qui décidait de mes actes était plus forte que moi. J'étais en proie à des questionnements qui ne me laissaient pas l'esprit tranquille. Je savais ce que j'avais déclenché, mais je savais aussi qu'au fond de moi, je n'y étais pour rien, que si j'avais pu, je n'aurais rien fait, mais que je n'ai pas pu.

Et effectivement, les factions eurent connaissance des hameaux et de la source de la consigne d'explosion. Par l'intermédiaire d'un Akzard, une lettre arriva à peine deux ou trois semaines après l'attaque des troupes de Nox Lucans. La missive était signée par ce Smourbiff, le Smourbiff PK. Elle tenait en ces quelques mots : « Avons été capturés. Chefs de faction bientôt connaître hameaux. Vous devoir fuir. Le Smourbiff PK. » De suite, avec Lymior et Tärh'Son, nous avons plié bagages, et avons réuni les habitants de Verte Feuille. Nous leur avons conseillé, selon les mots de ce Smourbiff, de partir, de fuir pour notre vie. Mais pour eux, nous avions survécu tant d'épreuves, autant rester et montrer que leur conviction était plus forte que la volonté destructrice des armes de toutes sortes. Ils sont restés, nous sommes partis, la mort dans l'âme de laisser des amis aux mains de monstres, mais nous n'avions pas la force de les convaincre de raisonnablement quitter Verte Feuille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre suivant: Épilogue


	10. Epilogue

Cela fait un mois à peine que nous avons reçu la lettre du Smourbiff, ça me fait toujours sourire, Smourbiff PK. Quel titre ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? Petit Korrigan ? Je n'aurais sans doute jamais la réponse. En tout cas, il nous a sauvé d'une mort certaine, avec Lymior et Tärh'Son. Dès la réception de sa missive, nous préparions nos bagages. Le Général Helkazard, Nox Lucans, passent encore, mais Lorth Kordigän, lui tenir tête aurait été du suicide. Bien que nous n'apprîmes qu'après l'attaque qu'il en était l'orchestrateur.

Nous sommes donc partis tous les trois. Nous avons tenté de faire venir nos amis du hameau avec nous, de rester ensemble, mais ils avaient confiance, trop confiance. En eux. Ils pensaient qu'ils survivraient à une nouvelle attaque, comme ils avaient survécu aux deux précédentes. Mais là, celui qui nous attaquerait n'aurait pas de pitié, personne ne serait là pour nous aider, nous serions seuls, alors nous sommes partis tous trois, laissant à contre-cœur nos amis derrière nous.

Quand, quatre jours après l'attaque, nous sommes revenus au hameau, seules restaient des cendres, des morceaux de métal encore chauds, des chopes de terre cuites en mille morceaux au sol, tout ici était cassé, brisé, c'était l'horreur incarnée. Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps, au loin, on entendait les soldats qui ratissaient encore les bois. Ils avaient trouvé le registre, et savaient qu'il manquait trois personnes. Alors, marchant entre les corps, les regardant une dernière fois, un dernier adieu silencieux, nous sommes partis une fois de plus, et pour de bon. Il fallait être discrets, dans les airs, les amples mouvements d'ailes de montures s'entendaient. Alors nous sommes restés dans une grotte dans la falaise de la plage, et avons attendu, encore, qu'ils partent. Ce qui faisait le plus peur, c'est que parfois, en passant la tête entre deux branchages, nous voyions Lorth Kordigän lui-même, venu en personne détruire en quelques jours ce qui avait pris des années à se construire. La haine nous emplissait, mais nous devions la contenir, faire face à cette brute aurait tenu du suicide. Mais notre peur de la mort nourrissait notre haine de cet homme. Il fallait se retenir de sauter pour venger nos amis. Alors, dès que les troupes eurent levé le camp, pillant nos réserves jusqu'au dernier grain, nous avons quitté Erka dans le noir de la nuit.

Nous sommes en fuite depuis un mois. Un mois à vivre la peur dans la peur, à survivre, craignant jusqu'à la nuit, car moi, mes pupilles se verraient, et nous ne verrions pas qui nous attaquerait. Nous pensions alors rejoindre une minuscule île entre Sudana et Pointevent. Pour la rejoindre, nous n'avions que des Akzards. Le bois de la barque d'Alcedo, malgré sa conception innovante, avait servis pour les maisons. À ce moment, nous ne pensions pas avoir besoin de nous en resservir. Grâce aux reptiles, que nous avions récupérés sur le chemin, nous pourrons vivre en paix, pour de bon. Personne sur cette île, nous pourrons être saufs, sans personne. Rien, juste nous.

Nous y sommes à présent. Loin de tout. Au moins, nous vivons. Et quelques soirs, je sors encore mon accordéon, et je joue quelques notes libres dans la nuit.

Tant que j'y pense, parce qu'il faudra bien y penser un jour, je suis néogicien, mais mes amis ne le sont pas. J'ai encore l'air d'avoir quarante ans, eux, surtout Lymior, ont l'air de préparer leur tombe. Comment pourrais-je vivre quand ils auront disparu ? Je mourrai, par ce que je suis, un être mortel, je mourrai, c'est certain. Mais quand ? Quand mon ami et son enfant seront morts ? Est-ce ça la vie ? Vivre entre amis, puis vivre seul parce que nos amis sont partis ? Je n'en sais que trop rien. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que Lymior et Tärh'Son puissent vivre le plus longtemps possible, pour eux, pour nous trois, pour l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

À vrai dire, j'ai peur de ce que le futur nous réserve. Quand Lymior et Tärh'Son seront morts, si je suis encore en vie parce que je suis néogicien, les crises dont j'ai réussi à me débarrasser, vont-elle revenir et me hanter jusqu'à la folie ? Vais-je sans m'en rendre compte mettre fin à mes jours par refus de vivre seul ? Quand Ark'hen m'appellera à lui, personne ne sera là pour m'ensevelir loin des prédateurs et des charognards, personne ne sera là pour mettre une pierre sur ma tombe, personne ne sera là pour graver mon nom sur cette pierre, personne ne sera là pour se souvenir des gens comme moi qui toute leur vie durant ont vécu en tenant la main de la Mort.

J'ai peur du futur, mais tant que l'ouvrage de paix des Trois Pleureurs m'accompagne, tout va bien. Tant que la paix gagne sur la guerre, tout va bien. Tant que mes amis sont là, tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout va bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les derniers paragraphes ("graver le nom sur la pierre", "tant que nous sommes ensemble tout va bien"...) sont inspirés de la pièce "Incendies: Le Sang des promesses" de Wajdi Mouawad. Merci le bac de français 😅
> 
> Et voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire d'Arjac Marfor... J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos ou un commentaire 🤗


End file.
